VampireSlayer
by Sam-453
Summary: complete One-parter. Several years after S7, faith has gone missing, and Buffy hates to believe what she fears has happened


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer, or any of the characters from it. Wish I did.

Summary: Several years after S7, Faith has gone missing, and Buffy hates to believe what she fears has happened.

Notes: This just came to me, it's a bit dark, but hey! I hope you like!

Becks and witchlight, this took a different turn from what I thought it would… ***grins*** you'll see…

Oh, and this IS a one parter. No sequel, no more chapters, just this.

Vampire Slayer

Faith rolled painfully onto her side. Her head was throbbing, and everything ached. She vaguely remembered a fight, though it seemed so long ago. She slipped off the low ledge, and, her vision blurry, she stumbled out. She could barely see where she was going, or where she was, but she knew that she _had_ to get out.

Buffy made her way through the graveyard, staking vamps as they came, her heart too bitter to even play with them at all. She flung one against a wall, and stood over him as he fell, just looking down in disgust. Was this her life? Spending more time with these foul beings than her own people, until eventually they killed her, just like _all_ _other slayers._ A tear fell from her eye, and the vamp frowned in confusion. She clenched her jaw, and staked him with an angry yell. Her yell was followed immediately by a 'thump' as she was hit across the back of her head. She tumbled forwards, but had enough control to roll and come up ready. But the three vamps were ready too, and trapped her against the wall, all closing in at once. Buffy tried to fight them off, but she was physically and mentally exhausted. She managed to stake one, but the other two held her down, both coming in for the kill. 

Suddenly, one exploded in a cloud of dust, and the other turned to face the attacker. He too was immediately dusted, and the dust cleared just in time for Buffy to see Faith collapse on the ground. Her eyes wide, the blonde slayer dropped to her knees beside her,

"Faith?!" She gasped.

"Hey B." Faith replied groggily.

"But… I thought you were dead!" Buffy cried. Faith looked up at her, frowning,

"Where'd you get that idea?" She asked, "I mean, I feel like I got run over by a truck, and I have this way gross taste in my mouth, but I'm pretty sure I'm alive an' kicking."

"But I felt it." Buffy said. "You got caught, and then I _felt_ you die."

"You…you _felt_ it?"

Buffy just nodded. It was then that Faith realised Buffy was crying. She rolled her eyes, and pulled Buffy into a hug, "B, I'm fine." She murmured. She rested her head on Buffy's shoulder, but felt that something was wrong… there was a smell, an intoxicating, incredible smell that filled all her senses and pulled at her… where was it coming from? She looked down, and saw a cut on Buffy's arm. "You're hurt." She said stiffly. Buffy pulled away and looked down.

            "Just a scratch, nothing to worry 'bout."

            "Wouldn't be too sure…" Faith drawled, still gazing at the cut.

            "Faith?"

Faith's mind was doing a fast rewind, back to that fight she remembered. She saw the vamps coming at her, more than she could handle. Four of them held her down, then the leader leant forward, and drank deep, while she screamed. After that, she was barely conscious, almost dead, but she recalled the feeling of liquid trickling down her throat, which she was forced to swallow. She knew now what it had been. 

            Faith panicked, and pushed Buffy away, hard. She shuffled backwards away from her sister slayer as fast as she could,

            "Get away from me!" She screamed.

            "Faith…? What…?" Buffy gasped.

            "Don't you feel it?" Faith asked, "You gotta feel it… I can… It's inside of me… oh god, oh god…"

            "Faith, what are you talking about?"

            "I _did_ die, B."

            "No, but you…"

            "Yes."

            "No!" Buffy said angrily, knowing what Faith was suggesting, but refusing to believe it. "It's not true!" She cried.

            "Yes it is!" 

            "No!"

            "YES!" Faith yelled, but it came out more as a growl as her face changed involuntarily in her rage. Buffy gaped. Faith reached up, feeling her forehead, and her teeth. "Shit." She gasped, clearly terrified. "Shit, B, I'm a vampire!"

            Buffy gasped for breath, unable to believe what was right before her. How could _Faith_ be a vampire? Her death Buffy could accept, it was painful, but eventually she would deal- this however, this was different. 

            Faith would have been hyperventilating if she had needed to breath. 

            "Oh god, oh god…" She kept saying. "Shit, god, that's how I found you, I friggin' _smelt_ you, B! Oh god, I'm a vampire! I wanted to… oh god…"

            "Faith, calm down." Buffy tried to sooth her, and took a step towards her friend of many years. But Faith shrieked, 

            "No! Keep away from me!"

            "Please calm down! Please, Faith!"

            "I'm a vampire, I'm a demon, shit, I'm a demon, oh shit, oh god…"

Buffy moved forward quickly, and slapped her. She barely reacted, rocking back and forth now, "Oh god, oh lord, oh god…" So Buffy punched her. Faith tumbled backwards, and sat up again slowly, "Thanks." She managed, "I needed that." 

            Buffy was kneeling before her friend with tears still in her eyes. The two slayers' eyes locked, and Buffy studied Faith's face, distorted by vampiric features. Before Faith could object, Buffy had reached out and touched the dark haired slayer's face. She traced the ridges formed on it, not sure herself why. She frowned, and looked deeper into Faith's now yellow eyes. She gazed into them, and suddenly smiled as she saw the flame that was Faith burning bright as ever,

            "There y'are." Buffy said. 

Faith shook her head,

            "B, I'm…"

            "Ssh. You are still you. I feel it, I see it…"

            "You don't know the half of it!" Faith snapped, "How many days have I been missing?"

            "Three days…" Buffy began.

            "Right, so they probably turned me on the first day, which means I am a new vamp whose been starved for two days. I can smell your blood, B. It's taking everything I got not to drink you right now, do you get that? Most of me is screaming to throw you back and sink these teeth into _you._"

            "But you're resisting it!" Buffy cried.

            "Yeah, but I don't know how long I'll be able to, Buffy." A silent tear fell from Faith's eye. "Just do what needs to be done, Buffy. Do what you would to any other vamp."

Now Buffy was angry,

            "Any other vamp? Like Angel? Or Spike?"

            "Buffy…"

            "No! It's no different, Faith, you can fight it. There is no difference!" 

The next moment, Faith exploded forwards, knocking Buffy flat and holding her down by sitting on her midriff. "Faith!" Buffy gasped.

            "_This_ is the difference, B." Faith hissed. Buffy wriggled and struggled, but nothing she could do would free her from Faith's grip. "I'm no regular vamp. I got slayer strength, _and_ vamp strength all rolled into one. You can't fight me." She leaned in, right down so that she was speaking right into Buffy's ear, a low, terrifying whisper, and the blonde could feel her breath on her throat. "I could do _anything_ I wanted. I could drain you dry, I could make you like me, I could make you scream, B, oh so loud." 

            "Faith?" Buffy whimpered. Faith drew back a little so that her face was directly above Buffy's, almost intimately. For a moment, they each simply looked into the other's eyes. As Buffy watched, fear filling every part of her, from her eyes to her very blood, she saw Faith's face seem to melt, and her regular visage returned. 

            "If I lost control, if I went like I did once before, if I lost my soul, you wouldn't be able to stop me, B; and I can't risk that happening." She slowly sat back, and slipped off Buffy, sitting on the ground again. 

            "But Faith…" Buffy tried.

            "No." Faith said, her voice cracking as she looked up at her sister slayer with tears in her eyes. "We can't risk it. I wish this were me taking the easy way out, Buffy, I really do, but it isn't. This is the truth. Just as angel did- more than once, eventually I would lose my soul for one reason or another, and I would kill you. I would hurt you, hurt your friends, hurt Dawn, Will, Xander, Robin… and then I would kill you all in the most painful way I could imagine. I _wont_ let that happen. I _can't, B._"

            "But I can't kill you!" Buffy cried.

            "Yeah you can. I'm a vamp, Buffy. The others already think I'm dead, you don't need to worry about what they'll think. Just do it, B, and there'll be one less vamp to worry about."

            "I can't do this without you though." Buffy sobbed.

            "You have to." Faith replied. "_Please._" She took the stake from Buffy's waist band, where she knew she always kept one, and handed it to her. "Just do it." She closed her eyes, shook her hair back, and waited.

            Buffy starred at the wooden stake in her hands, and then at Faith, her sister slayer, her friend, her companion, the one other person who understood what it had been like in the days when there weren't hundreds of slayers. She raised the stake, her hands trembling as she considered what she was about to do. She tightened her grip on the stake, and pulled back, ready to plung. 

            Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, several someones, at the same time that Faith was grabbed too. A net was thrown over the vampire-slayer as she screamed and struggled to get free. But the net held her as the others of the group, almost ten of them, held Buffy back. Another vamp, clearly a leader, looked down in disgust at Faith,

            "You pitiful excuse for a being." He hissed, before hitting her over the head with something hard. As Faith's crumpled, and her vision began to blur, she heard someone ask,

            "Is everything ready? No screw ups this time!" And she saw the vamp leader closing in on Buffy.

            Faith awoke to find herself chained at ankle and wrist, against the wall of a small, dank room. On the floor nearby lay Buffy, facing away, towards another wall.

            "Buffy?" Faith said in an urgent whisper, "Buffy!?" There was no answer.

            Several hours later, the blonde stirred. "Buffy, thank god you're awake!" Faith gasped, "Are you ok?"

            Buffy sat up, frowning,

            "I feel all dizzy." She murmured. "Don't like it."

Faith knew what she was feeling- for she had felt it too, when she first woke up from being turned.

            "They turned you too." Faith said quietly.

            "It seems so." Buffy replied. 

Just then, the heavy door opened, and the lead vampire came in, grinning,

            "Miss Summers, how do you feel?"

            "Like crap, thanks." She snapped back, standing never the less.

            "It'll get better."

            "Sure it will." Buffy said sarcastically.

            "Of course, after a good _drink_ you'll feel fine." He didn't seem at all worried that Buffy was standing right in front of him now, and on the other side of the room Faith could feel the power emanating from the new vampire. Buffy reached out and touched the leaders face, trailing her fingers down to his neck,           

            "So you're the boss around here, huh?" She purred.

            "Yes." He replied. She grinned, added her other hand on the other side of his neck, and yanked, twisting. The shocked vampire burst into a cloud of dust as his head detached from his body. Faith grimaced, but then smiled,

            "Way to go B." she said, glad that Buffy too still had her soul. "Now if you'll just get me down from here…"

            "That's not happening." Buffy cut her off.

            "Huh?… Buffy…" Faith asked, confused. Buffy smiled as their eyes met again. Faith starred into them as hard as she could, but no flame showed.

            "_Buffy_ has left the building." The blonde said. "I just wanted the competition out of the way." She sidled over to the brunette vampire-slayer. "Oh Faithy…" She said in mock-sympathy, "How great you coulda been. Oh well." She trailed a finger over Faith's heart, and grinned horribly, "Y'know what? You gave me some _very _ good ideas, I think I may follow through. Wanna play?"

            "Buffy…" Faith gasped desperately, "Buffy, you can't be…"

            "Oh I can, sweetie, an' I am. Don't worry, _sis_, I wont kill you; not yet. I got lots of games to play with _you. _But right now? I think I'll go home, see how the guys are doing… you think they'll like the new me?" She shrugged, "Not that it matters, I'll still make 'em scream so loud you'll hear them back here. See ya later, Faithy." She kissed Faith on the forehead, and turned, walking form the room. Faith cried out,

            "Buffy! Buffy! B, no!" After her, struggling and wrenching hopelessly against the chains, "_Buffy!"_

            And Buffy just kept walking, a horrid smile spread across her face as her demonic form came through, and her blonde hair circled a face of pure evil. She walked from the building, and into the night, the screams of "Buffy!" fading behind her, and her lips flushing red in anticipation of feeding. 

Watch out people, The Slayer's in town.

----

Hope you liked it, please review!!


End file.
